Wireless communication networks typically include wireless communication devices which, via a wireless communication system, communicate with further communication networks and equipment. The wireless communication system typically includes antennas, base stations, wireless access nodes, and other associated equipment to route communications over wireless links from the wireless communication devices to further communication networks, equipment, and destinations.
In order to establish communications with a wireless communication system, a wireless communication device typically monitors for beacon signals transmitted from base stations within the wireless communication system. A selection of base station is typically made based the highest signal strength beacon signal of a particular wireless service provider as determined by the wireless communication device. However, when many wireless communication devices select the same base station with the strongest beacon, overcrowding and possibly a lower quality of service can be introduced to those wireless communication devices communicating with the same base station.
Overview
What is disclosed is a method of operating a wireless communication device. The method includes detecting a plurality of beacon signals, wherein each of the plurality of beacon signals is associated with each of a plurality of wireless access nodes. The method also includes receiving status information from each of the plurality of wireless access nodes, wherein the status information comprises a modulation level of a wireless link associated with each of the plurality of wireless access nodes. The method also includes selecting one of the plurality of wireless access nodes based on at least the modulation level of the wireless link associated with the one of the plurality of wireless access nodes, modulating user communications based on the modulation level of the wireless link associated with the selected one of the plurality of wireless access nodes, and exchanging the modulated user communications with the selected one of the plurality of wireless access nodes.
What is also disclosed is a wireless communication device. The wireless communication device includes a communication interface configured to detect a plurality of beacon signals, wherein each of the plurality of beacon signals is associated with each of a plurality of wireless access nodes. The communication interface is also configured to receive status information from each of the plurality of wireless access nodes, wherein the status information comprises a modulation level of a wireless link associated with each of the plurality of wireless access nodes. The wireless communication device also includes a processing system configured to select one of the plurality of wireless access nodes based on at least the modulation level of the wireless link associated with the one of the plurality of wireless access nodes. The communication interface is also configured to modulate user communications based on the modulation level of the wireless link associated with the selected one of the plurality of wireless access nodes and exchange the modulated user communications with the selected one of the plurality of wireless access nodes.